My Crazy Life
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Sequel to Waiting on Life. Buffy and Spike are really happy. So what happens when Spike has to become Faith's Watcher.
1. Default Chapter

A/N Sorry it took me a couple of days, but I wanted to make sure I had a good sequel left to write. Let me know if this is what you expected.

"Dear Lord," Giles exclaimed hanging up the phone.

"What's the Sitch?" Buffy asked from the Library table where she was sitting on Spike's lap. She still couldn't believe how comfortable and wonderful everything felt with him in her life. After Angel, she'd thought she'd lost everything, but Spike brought her back to life.

"Apparently after Kendra died, a new Slayer was chosen." Giles started.

"Well that sounds logical" Buffy interrupted. "I mean 'when one dies another is chosen.' It's kind of in our Slayer creed.

"Yes quite," Giles continued. "However her Watcher was murdered. The council has decided that she should be sent here to train."

"Another Slayer in town," Spike tensed. "This watcher wasn't killed by vampires by any chance."

"As a matter of fact she was." Giles confirmed. "However the most shocking news is that they want Spike to be her Watcher."

"ME!"

"HIM!"

"How can they expect a vampire like me to train a Slayer? I've killed two of them. Aren't they afraid I'm going to make it three?"

"Apparently they heard about you acquaintance with Buffy and feel that you could help this girl. Look I'm just the messenger, but this young girl has never had anyone in her life and now that her watcher's dead they think she's dangerous. She needs to learn to trust people again, and I personally can't think of a better place to start than with a vampire who has already proven his ability to handle emotionally disturbed slayers." Giles stated.

"Hello, I'm still sitting on his lap." Buffy countered. "And I still don't understand why you can't watch her. I mean you've had enough experience with me."

"She sounds out of my level of experience or expertise. Plus the council said that if Spike doesn't do it they're going to put the poor girl in solitary confinement, until a complete psychological examination can be done." Giles explained.

"Fine I'll help train the Chit" Spike agreed.

"Oh and there is one more thing" Giles added. "Since she'll be enrolled at Sunnydale High and our Library of Research and Training is also here. I recommended you for the position of History Professor."

"Now just a minute," Spike protested.

"I checked your credentials and before you were turned William was a Professor of History." Giles countered. "I just thought it would arouse less suspicion."

"You were a teacher?" Buffy laughed.

"Yes, alright. I was a teacher and I'll teach and train, but I'm still wearing the leather jacket. Besides," Spike continued. "How much trouble can one little Slayer be?"


	2. Mr Trenton is HOT

The next day Harmony came running up to Cordy, Buffy, and Willow. "Did you hear that we have a new History teacher? I caught a glance at him when he was going into the library and he is gorgeous."

"What's his name?" Cordy asked.

"Mr. Trenton," came a familiar voice behind them. "And if I'm not mistaken you ladies have three minutes to get in my class before you're considered late." Spike said walking into the class with Harmony following behind him.

"Wow," Cordy said shell-shock. "I have so many questions. Most important, what got up your boyfriend's ass? Second, did you know he looked that hot in a suit?"

"Hey, I'll excuse Harmony because she has no brains, but no drooling over my guy. Drool over Xander." Buffy retorted. She was cranky, because all day she'd been hearing about the Hot History Teacher and what several of the female students wished they could do to him. Actually they'd given her several ideas that she would have to remember later.

"He's just doing it to train Faith" Willow reminded her best friend. "Actually, I think its kind of nice to learn history from someone who might have actually been there. Plus Sunnydale has always had a problem keeping teachers alive and he can take care of himself."

"I know" Buffy relented. "I just wished I could keep my boyfriend, school, and home separate. When any of the three are in combination only bad can come of it."

"Isn't Mr. Trenton dreamy?" A girl giggled going into class.

"My case in point," Buffy said as they walked into the classroom.

"So how was Spike's first day of classes?" Giles asked as Buffy walked into the library.

"You'll have to ask Mr. Fabulous after he looses his fan club." Buffy glared. "Does every girl in the school really have to take History? I mean they could take underwater basket weaving, we have the pool and if they need an instructor I could ditch a couple of classes."

"Not my class you won't" Spike smiled coming in. "Giles, I can't thank you enough. I'd forgotten what it was like to discuss History in front of a class of young eager minds."

"Yeah, their minds weren't the only thing that was eager." Buffy grunted.

"Yes well, we should be prepared. Faith is supposed to arrive any minute." Giles stated trying to diffuse the situation.

"Hey" a voice came from the doorway. "I was told to report to the library after school. I'm Faith."


	3. Meeting Faith

"I'm Faith," Faith repeated. "Look if they gave me some wrong information I'll go. I was just told to come here."

"No, sorry you just took us by somewhat of a surprise." Giles finally spoke up. "I am Mr. Giles, this is my Slayer Buffy, and this is"

"A Vampire," Faith stepped back in horror and anger. "If this is some kind of incitation gag I'm so out of here."

"Wait," Buffy spoke up. "Look I was really confused when I moved here and started with working with Giles. It's hard being the Slayer, especially on a Hellmouth, but Spike's a great guy and he can really help if you're willing to let him. Spike, feel free to speak up at anytime here."

"Alright," Spike began. "I think that we should all take Faith on a tour of Sunnydale. It'll help her learn the area and get to know us."

"Sounds like a plan" Faith agreed. "As long as Jeeves and B are coming along."

"Well actually I have plans with my Mom" Buffy smiled. "Otherwise I'd love to come, but you'll be fine with Giles and Spike."

"Luv, I think Joyce will understand since its Faith first patrol." Spike countered.

"Then it's settled," Giles agreed. "Patrol will start back here at 7 o'clock. I expect you ladies to have finished your homework and eaten. I am not letting you stop at the Expresso Pump for ice cream."

"Fine," Faith shrugged and let. "See you guys later."

"Okay, when did I become the Rookie?" Buffy glared at Giles and Spike.

"Luv, she was not going to anywhere alone with me. Until she satisfied that I'm not a threat. She knew that I could kill Giles in a second, but you are another Slayer, a protective shield." Spike explained.

"As humiliating as that sound, He's right Buffy. She'll need to learn to trust you before she can trust any of us." Giles agreed.

"Fine," Buffy relented. "But you both better pray that Cordy doesn't buy those heels before I can go shopping on Saturday."


	4. Graveyard Confessionals

"So what's your deal B?" Faith asked that night on Patrol when they were out of Giles hearing range, but not out of Spike's. "Any guys I should know about that are off-limits."

"Well F, there have been two main guys in my life. After the first one completely destroyed me. Spike helped me through it."

"Spike, You mean the vampire behind us that is pretending to be a Watcher?"

"Hey, my boyfriend happens to have a lot of fight experience that have helped me train. Plus, he doesn't crying Uncle five seconds into a fight like Giles does." Buffy defended Spike.

"Whoa, Spike's your boyfriend? You're boinking the undead?"

"A world of no. See after Angel turned evil I decided that sex with vampires only leads to heart break and having to kill your ex. Besides, Spike agrees that seventeen is still a little young. So we're just kind of taking it one day at a time."

"So you're other boyfriend was a vampire too? Are you a masochist or something?"

Buffy laughed, "What can I say. Vampires are the only ones that get it done for me. Seriously, I dated human guys, but they tend to be shallow and worried about where you're sneaking off to every night. Or worse they find out and they want to help, by getting themselves killed. Human guys just should not be involved with the Slayer."

"Hey Buffy, who's the new girl?' Xander asked followed by Willow, Cordy, and Oz.

Buffy smiled, "Faith, I'd like you to meet the rest of the Scooby Gang. Xander, Willow, Cordy, and Oz. Guys, this is Faith, the new Slayer."

"Bloody Hell, what are the Scoobies doing here tonight?" Spike growled. "Couldn't they tell that Buffy and Faith were finally starting to bond? Well they are all taking that pop quiz I have planned for tomorrow. I don't care how much they whine."


	5. Alone Time

"What are you doing here Luv?" Spike yawned as he arrived back at his crypt from Patrolling with Faith to find Buffy.

"I just wanted to see how your first patrol alone with Faith went and to complain about the pop quiz in history."

"Giles warned you to finish your homework. Now I really got to finish grading those quizzes before I crash. Vampires need sleep, that's why no one sees us during the day, alright it's the whole daylight issue, but this whole teaching thing is throwing off my sleep."

"Well I was thanking that if I did badly on the exam my teacher would consider an extra credit assignment involving close personal attention or if by some miracle I did do well my boyfriend would like to help me celebrate. Either way, I'm happy."

"You did fine on the test, but I think we have a problem."

"You have a sexy girlfriend coming on to you and you think we have a problem."

"Have you seen where Faith lives?"

"No, she hasn't exactly invited me over for a slayer slumber party yet. Can we not talk about Faith."

"She's living in that sleazy motel on the edge of town."

"Yeah that place is gross. Everything smells like two week old wino. Hey, vampires and demons sometimes shack up there too, besides Angel had his own place. But if it will make you feel better I'll ask Mom if Faith can come live with us."

"Really?"

"Of course, Mom will love having another Slayer around the house. Plus, you might spend more time over there."

"I'd like that." Spike smiled

"Good then we can get with the kissage." Buffy pouted. They kiss for several minutes.

"I'm still worried about Xander's quiz score. I'm beginning to believe that he ate that pig two years ago, because he was jealous that it was smarter than him."

Buffy glared at him, "I give up. I am so sick of Mr. Trenton this and Mr. Trenton that. Plus all the time you need to give to Faith. There's just not enough time in your busy schedule for me."

"Luv, we just have to get into a new routine. This is only the first week. I swear it'll get better."

"Promise?"

"I'm not going to let anything come between us." Spike assured her with a deep kiss. "So is the fight over?"

"Were we fighting?"


	6. Training Fight

"So it's all settled you can move in tonight after patrol." Buffy finished.

"Wow, I don't know how to thank you. You've all been so nice to me." Faith hugged Buffy as Spike walked in.

"So today Faith, I want you to observe a trained slayer in action. Buffy could you help me with this demonstration?" Spike asked.

"Hand to Hand with the boyfriend. Do I get bonus points for tickling you?" Buffy quipped.

"Buffy, this is serious." Spike used his no nonsense voice.

"Alright, I'm so serious you'll mistake me for Giles." Buffy smiled at her watcher as she went over to Spike.

"Now Buffy is prone to defend rather than attack," Spike started his lecture. "She adds her gymnastic training and the environment around her to keep her opponent off guard while distracting them with her banter. Until she has a clean shot. You see what I mean" Spike throws Buffy a piece of wood with no point. Spike comes at her and Buffy easily flips him over. They start circling while Buffy notices a crossbow and an axe on the wall. Spike does a leg sweep and Buffy effortlessly pushes him back. "Come on Buffy in a real situation you should be holding back. Four of my minions are already sneaking up behind you."

"Yeah and I'm ready for them," Buffy gasped as she did a back flip to avoid Spike's attack.

"Angel and Darla had lots of minions, to go out hunting for them when they decided to stay in bed for a few years." Spike taunted. He noticed that Buffy's reactions were getting stronger and quicker. A sure sign she was getting angry. "Dru never liked staying cooped up in a room though. So we had to find creative places." Wow he almost got hit that time. She was really on a rampage now. One final dig would put her over the top. "You know that Harmony bint in your history class is really quite fetching." That was all it took for Spike to go flying into the wall with the axe holding his shirt to the wall.

"HARMONY," Buffy screamed. "Giles I'm out. Faith I'll see you at home. Please don't bring him." And with one evil glare Buffy walked out of the library.


	7. Heart to Heart

"Luv, I think we need to talk." Spike said walking into Buffy's Room with all the confidence he could muster.

"About What?" Buffy asked innocently from her bed where she was pretending to read her history book.

"About my pushing your buttons this afternoon," Spike gently explained. "I just wanted Faith to see what kind of power the Slayer could have, you have when you're angry."

"So you just twisted my emotions to prove a point about how dangerous it is to piss me off by pissing me off?"

"Not my brightest idea granted, but you should have seen the look on Faith face when you pinned me to the wall."

"Did you see the look on mine? Look, I'm still upset and I really don't want to say something I'll regret later so can you just go. I'm not running away or getting myself in danger. I'm just spending the night at home with Faith and my mom reading my homework."

"Fine, by the way you misspelled that second word in the Cosmo quiz you're hiding in your history book." Spike stated. "It was on your desk during class and despite what you might think I have been paying attention to you."

"Out."

"Fine"

"Faith, it's okay to come in now."

"How did you know it was me?" Faith asked coming into the room.

"It's a Slayer thing. We can sense vampires and I can sense other slayers or at least you and Kendra."

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble B. I really created trouble in paradise. I guess I really am cursed."

"We both are and the sooner you accept it the easier it will be to deal with. Faith, a slayer's life most of the time sucks. I mean between saving the world and keeping secrets from people you care about it can be pretty crazy. That's when you have to depend on your inner strength. Yes, as Spike rudely pointed out, emotions are a deciding factor in battle, but feelings are fragile to play with and that's why I'm mad at him. Not because of you."

"Really?"

"Of course, now since we didn't finish making up your new room you're going to have to bunk with me tonight."

"You know I still don't understand why you're being so nice to me."

"Because I was you."


	8. Bonding

A/N I know Faith isn't the same Faith, but if you really think about it no one is staying true to character. And I think you might like what Faith has up her sleeve.

"Faith, can I ask you a personal question?" Buffy asked as she rolled over to look at the other Slayer.

"Yes, I think you should forgive Spike."

"That's not what I was going to ask. I was just curious why your family let you come clear cross country to live with strangers? I mean I took off for a summer, but my support system slowly dragged me back in."

"Actually, I'm an orphan. My watcher adopted me when I was little and when she died I had no one. The council came and told me about you and I thought it was a chance to find a new family."

"Do you remember your parents at all?"

"My mom was a pregnant teen so drugged out she probably didn't even realize she was pregnant let alone who my father was."

"I'm so sorry. My mom stuck by me all through their divorce and even after all my slayer related stunts she still loves me."

"Yeah, she seems really cool, and Giles and Spike. You know you have a pretty sweet deal here."

"I guess I really do. Would you excuse me I have something important that I have to take care of?"

"Sure, Say hi to Spike for me and try to keep him up later so he'll sleep during class tomorrow."

"I'll do my best" Buffy smiled as she left the room.

"Luv?" Spike asked sleepily when he heard his door open.

"Do you mind if I spend the night here? Faith snores."

"Snores?"

"Yes, really horrible nasally snores that could wake the un-dead."

"Get in"

"I'm sorry that I got so upset. I know you didn't mean any of those things you said."

"I'm sorry you were feeling neglected."

"Good then let's never fight again. By the way, how do you spell effulgent?"


	9. Scaly Purple Demon

"Good Morning," Buffy smiled as she came into the library.

"Oh my god you did it with Spike didn't you?" Willow exclaimed as she ran over to her best friend.

"No, but we made up which always puts me in hyper-happy Buffy mode." Buffy smiled at her friend.

"So is Faith showing up today?" Willow asked nervously.

"Right here Red," Faith announced as she strolling in. "I would have been here sooner if someone hadn't been hogging the bathroom humming badly all morning."

Buffy stuck her tongue playfully at Faith; nothing was going to destroy her morning.

"So where's my fearless watcher?" Faith asked.

"He was still asleep when I left him," Buffy shrugged, "Looking all perfect and dreamy."

Spike walked in.

"So I used a battle axe on the neck of the scaly purple demon." Buffy concluded lamely. "Morning," She smiled at Spike.

"Morning Luv," He smiled as he gave her a kiss then turned to Willow. "Red, I'm glad you're here. Since you're our resident expert on magic, or at least our favorite teenage witch, I was wondering if you'd give Faith a crash course on spells and enchantments after school."

"I'll be here right after my seventh period computer class." Willow agreed as she walked out the door.

"Well I've got to get some stuff from my locker." Faith smiled as she causally left the room.

"So Luv, since Willow's going to be helping Faith this afternoon. That means that I'm going to actually have the afternoon and night off." Spike smiled seductively.

"Gee what ever are you going to do with all that free time?" Buffy asked as she put her arms around his neck.

"Probably deal with that scaly purple demon problem you've been having."


	10. Magic Lesson

"Okay so Magic can be very powerful. It can make people and things act, look, or think differently." Willow explained while she sat with Faith in the Chemistry Lab.

"Really," Faith asked, "Like you could change someone's whole personality?"

"Well an experienced witch can. Like last year when Amy turned Buffy into a rat after making every woman in Sunnydale fall in love with Xander, or when Amy's mom switched bodies with her. But I don't have that type of power yet. I did re-curse Angel last year and a couple of things I experimented with, but Magic can be very dangerous even when it's being used for a good reason."

"So you couldn't turn B into a rat? Hypothetically speaking."

"I guess, I mean I know the book Amy got the spell out of, but these aren't parlor tricks. Spells can really hurt and sometimes kill people. I was ready to put an axe through Xander's head because he didn't love me."

"So I should leave Magic and Witchcraft to you got it. I still don't understand why Peroxide thought this would help with my training."

"Because Magic is always happening on the Hell Mouth and it's good to know that if someone's acting out of character it might be a spell."

"Out of Character like this?" Faith smiled as she leaned in to kiss Willow.

Willow was surprised at how much she was enjoying the kiss until an image of Oz popped into her head. "Yeah exactly like that. Very good for your first magic lesson, but I have lesson plans and bye." Willow raced out of the room. I can't believe Faith is gay and I really can't believe that I think I am too.


	11. Sexual Confusion

"Spike, I really think there's something wrong with Faith" Willow exclaimed over the phone. She really hated to break up whatever Spike and Buffy were doing, but this could be critical.

"Calm down Red, and tell me what happened." Spike sighed he could tell that this was going to ruin his entire afternoon.

"She kissed me!"

"Was it a bad kiss?"

"No, but hello not gay."

"Red, I'll talk to her about it tomorrow, but in the mean time if she makes you uncomfortable stay away from her." Spike suggested hanging up the phone.

"What did Willow want?" Buffy asked nibbling at his ear.

"Apparently Faith kissed Willow and now Willow's all confused." Spike shrugged.

"Oh my god, poor Faith," Buffy exclaimed jumping off the bed to start grabbing her things.

"You lost me Luv."

"Faith opened up to Willow and if Willow rejected her."

"You're on Faith's side?"

"Well someone has to be after all that she's been through. Spike, she's really sensitive and vulnerable right now."

"And exactly how is running to her immediately going to solve anything?"

"Well maybe I can calm her down or have an ice cream and video night."

"But we were having an afternoon with no distractions, no teaching, no patrolling."

"Spike, I love you, but my friend needs me."

"But she'll still be miserable later tonight."

"Spike"

"Alright go"

Buffy kissed him "Thank You, I promise I'll make it up to you"

Spike sighed as Buffy ran out the door "Wilt Thou Leave Me So Unsatisfied"


	12. Back to Normal

"Faith, thank god you're home." Buffy hugged her friend as she walked into her room.

"Are you alright B?" Faith asked as Buffy released her, ""Because you're acting kind of funny."

"I'm acting funny? You admit to Willow that you're gay and I'm acting funny."

"Whoa who said anything about me being gay?"

"Willow called and told us that you kissed her and now she's totally freaking out."

"It was a joke. Has no one in Sunnydale heard of a joke?"

"Well Willow didn't think it was very funny and neither do I."

"Lighten up B, sorry if my joke ruined your little sexcapade. You could definitely use the release from all that pent up anger you've been holding unto since Angelus."

Buffy slapped Faith and ran from the room crying.

"So Faith kissed you?" Oz asked Willow as they were sitting at the Bronze.

"It was totally weird for a moment, but then I remembered you and I kind of ran. So I figure as long as you're around you don't have to worry about me being gay."

"Good to know."

"In fact, since band practice is over we could do something."

"Wolf Moon," Oz sighed, "Or I'd"

"No, I'll grab some supplies and I'll stay with you tonight. I'd be perfect."

"You sure you want to spend the night playing wolfsitter?"

"Hey, I love you and this is just part of who you are. Don't you know I'd go to the ends of the earth for you?"

Oz and Willow kiss.

"I'm just glad I decided I'm not gay." Willow assured him, "Because that would be weird."


	13. A Decision

"Luv, are you alright?" Spike asked when he found Buffy at the Mansion. "Faith said that you looked upset when you took off."

"You know how when you're little and you skin your knee you cry like crazy until your mother kisses it and puts on a Band-Aid. But if you take the Band-Aid off too soon and pick at the scab it'll start bleeding again. Well Faith just picked at my scab. And the worst part is I know that this time I have to really heal the wound."

"You lost me."

"I haven't slept with you, because if I do it'll either mean that I didn't learn anything from last year or that I'm finally over last year and I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"I've never pushed. I know that it's a difficult decision for you."

"But it wasn't a difficult decision last year. You fall in love with a guy and you take the next step and we're at that point and I feel like I'm torn in two. My mind is trying to remind me what happened last year, but my heart is saying that it doesn't matter and I love you more than I ever loved Angel. And right now I don't know who to listen to."

"I'm not going anywhere. Whatever you decide, I'm right here."

"And what happens next year when I go to college?"

"I'm not giving up on you."

"You're sure"

"God Buffy I'd wait forever for you. So did I help at all?"

Buffy kissed him, "I think I've finally made a decision." Buffy kissed him again as she led him towards one of the bedrooms.


	14. The Future

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe everything that's happened. Willow got accepted to Oxford and she and Oz are heading towards England. Xander decided to follow Cordy to Hollywood, and they're poor, but Lorne's looking out for them. Giles and my Mom finally got married and are going to take care of Sunnydale and Faith while I'm away at college. Spike and I are headed for New York where I got accepted at NYU. Giles joked that Graduation was like Noah's Flood we all went off in twos. It just seems weird that after everything we've all been through together that we're heading off to opposite ends of the world. But no matter what we'll always be a phone call away and as long as Spike's with me nothing can really be that bad. _

_Buffy_

Buffy smiled as she closed her diary and began packing again for the long trip to New York. The last thing she put on top was a picture of everybody at the Wedding when Faith came running in.

"Hey Sis, someone's downstairs waiting for you."

"Faith, you know I can sense Spike and for the hundredth time I'm not your sister, but I'll settle for best friend."

"Deal," Faith smiled as she hugged Buffy. "I'm going to miss you B. Sunnyhell's going to be boring without you."

"I think you'll have enough vampire and demon activity to keep you busy and if not there's always another apocalypse on the way."

"Keep in touch."

"I'll have to if I want to hear anything about you and Scott Hope."

"And what makes you think I'll tell you anything?"

"Well if you don't you won't hear any of my gossip."

"Even about you and Spike?"

"Especially about Spike"

"What about Me?" Spike asked as he came in the room.

"Nothing," Buffy assured him with a kiss. "Now we better get going or we're never going to make that plane."


End file.
